


Let me change your mind

by tigragrece



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Harry Kane/Hugo Lloris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Let me change your mind

Today wasn't the best of the game for the team, they were all sad because they have lost, but the most difficult was Hugo he have do one big mistake and he was sad

Harry have seen this and he tried to comfort him and he said to him "Rest your head on my shoulder, it's gonna be alright my captain"

Hugo was saying nothing he was just sad he had let pass the ball.  
And Harry was thinking of one way to change his mood so he said softly "Come to my room, or I will go to your room and I will try to make you forget about the game"

Harry planned to maybe distract him with sex, sometimes it's was Hugo who was doing this to Harry now it's was his tun and also to worship his body.  
Everyone knew they were together even Mourinho who have catch them kissing after one game where they thought he would be mad but in fact no, he was really supportive and have said: "You are not the only one".

When they arrive at the hotel room, Harry give the card to Hugo and say "I can't wait to see you again, my darling and captain"

Some hours later Hugo arrive and Harry start kissing him "Tonight I'm gonna show you that you are still the best, I will worship you and tell you again and again that you are wonderful"

Hugo was shivering usually it's was him who was doing this to Harry but it's was a change and he liked this also from Harry that they could switch sometimes.

"I Let you in my hand, you know you have all my confidence in you"

Harry kissed him and say "I Love You"

"I Love You"

And Harry was trying the best to distract Hugo and that he will not think about his mistake or whatever the goal was to relax.


End file.
